Crimson Roses
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: Tonight, your greatest foe, becomes your greatest ally." When a vampire's partner goes missing and he leaves to find him, he meets a female vampire slayer. After finding that they have a lot in common, this un-likely duo must team up and work together.RR


Sonic the Hedgehog- Prologue- The Three Vampires

Crimson Roses- Romance/Adventure- Started: 4/3/2009

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Sonic fanfiction. I was watching the show the other day and this came to my mind. Hope you like it.**

'_The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye.'_

Sonic was perched from the side of a building rooftop, the storm made his pitch black trench coat flutter in the wind, his gaze looking down upon two humans, but Sonic knew better, they may have looked like humans, but that was just a disguise, these two were a couple of werewolves, know to Sonic's brethren as Lycans.

'_Shadow, the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan… had finally been killed. The Lycan horde scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution._

'_Victory, had seemed, was in our grasp… the very birthright of the Vampires.'_

'_Nearly six centuries have passed since that night. Yet the ancient blood feud proved unwilling to follow Shadow to the grave. Though Lycans were fewer in number… the war itself had become more perilous. For the moon no longer held her sway.' _

'_Older, more powerful Lycans were now able to change at will.'_

'_The weapons have evolved but our orders remain the same: Hunt them down and kill them off, one by one.'_

'_A most successful campaign. Perhaps too successful.'_

Sonic looked up, his bluish white ice eyes found their target. The building roof across from him. Perched on the side was a fox with twin tails, this was Sonic's friend and partner, Miles, other wise known as Tails to him. Sonic twitched his head up and Tails nodded and with a single hop, Tails fell to the ground, ten stories down,

'_For those like me, a Death Dealer… this singled the end of an era. Like the weapons of the previous century… we, too, would become obsolete. Pity, because I lived for it.'_

Sonic leapt down himself and landed on the London streets below and walked off, unharmed. He made his way behind Tails into a subway station out of the rain; the subway was full of activity.

London civilians were scurrying in and out of trains like boxes entering and leaving a post shop.

Sonic walked and pressed his back against one of the marble pillars, out of view of the public and the two Lycans.

Tails, standing at the entrance at the top of the stairs leading to the station, had the rain pounding hard and soaking his caramel colored fur, he watched as the Lycans walked down the stairs, he was nervous; this was his first Death Dealer assignment. It had been three centuries since he met Sonic the hedgehog.

Three centuries since Sonic turned him.

Now he felt like he should regret it, but he wanted to do this, this was his chance to show he could be a bigger fox, but why did it have to be so nerve wracking. Tails looked back into the streets and caught sight of red figure, draped in a pitch black trench coat, Tails didn't know who he was, all he knew that he was a vampire. Tails didn't interfere with the vampire, or it may blow his cover, all he could do was watch the red echidna disappear into the station.

Sonic looked from the pillar, careful not to alert the two to his presence, as he saw the two pass, he saw another vampire, Knuckles. Sonic cursed in a silent tone.

Knuckles knew he wasn't supposed to be here, he was meant to have stayed at the mansion and help prepare for Rouge's arrival. Being a newly turned vamp, Knuckles wasn't allow to be in the Death Dealers, he was mansion security, but his young mind loved to wonder, he lived for trouble.

He lived to be a Death Dealer.

Knuckles knew that if Rouge, who had been his best friend since they were in kindergarten, found out he was putting himself in danger, she would probably kill him herself, Knuckles just wished he could tell her what Sonic had turned him into.

Knuckles followed behind the Lycans and soon saw one of them stop.

The Lycan that stopped, sniffed and turned around- seeing Knuckles- he froze, was he being stalked by this red creature, the Lycan saw Knuckles open his mouth but close it like a venous flytrap, but that didn't stop the Lycan from seeing his teeth, the teeth of a vampire.

Fangs!

Sonic watched the Lycan draw in a deep breath and yell out to his companion.

To everyone.

"BLOODS!"

Sonic moved over to the left and watched Knuckles run to take cover behind the next pillar beside him, sub-machine gunshots ringing threw the station, causing everyone to cower behind objects or lay on the floor, Sonic would deal with Knuckles later.

Tails jerked around, the sound of gunshots drove him to take out the Beretta M92F he carried. He found himself making his way down into the station, his black trench coat flailing behind him.

Sonic looked to his right, the gunshots had not ceased, but that didn't stop the other Lycan to come up on the other side, with his 50. Desert Eagle drawn, he aimed, and started to fire the weapon, Sonic began to move to the next side of the square pillar to be out of the way of the Lycan on the left and the Lycan on the right. But Knuckles didn't copy Sonic's move and pulled out a Sig 45. and started to open fire back upon the enemy, only to receive a bullet to his left shoulder.

Sonic watched Knuckles make his way to him, as he sat down beside Sonic, Sonic noticed his arm was decaying. He quickly dug his fingers into the wound and pulled the bullet out, he saw another bullet hit the pillar in front of them, making a flash of blue light, Sonic then looked at the bullet in his hand and at Knuckles' arm, and he then put two and two together.

Bullets filled with light!

Sonic whispered in Knuckles' ear and stood up, he reached to his sides and pulled out two M93Rs. He spun from the pillar and started firing each one, as he walked toward the Lycan; the Lycan took cover behind a far pillar, after running from Sonic. Sonic ejected the magazines and put new ones in, at the same time the other Lycan reloaded his sub-machine gun and started firing at the blue hedgehog, Sonic slammed the two magazines into the breaches of the M93Rs and started shooting again, moving backwards to avoid the shots. Soon Sonic's weapons ran out of ammo and Sonic took cover behind a pillar and dropped the two weapons.

Tails, after making it down the tower of stairs, saw the Lycan with the sub-machine gun and started firing his gun and hid behind a pillar, as he turned to the right, he saw the same red vampire crawling on the floor, but because of the fire fight, he didn't push the matter and flung out of his hiding place to the left, firing, making the guns slide jerk back and forth like a jackhammer.

Knuckles wanted to stay and fight, but with his arm looking like grayish black pickled meat, he couldn't do anything, all he could do was do what Sonic had told him: Get to the car waiting in the streets.

Sonic looked and noticed the Lycan with the sub-machine gun, was busy with Tails, so he decided to take out the Lycan with the Desert Eagle. As he pulled out two laser sighted, stainless steel slide G-17's he stood up, and looked to the right. The Lycan was searching for him, perfect, Sonic jumped out of his hiding spot and raised his right arm and fired.

The Lycan felt a searing pain in his right shoulder as he fell backwards on the ground, he jumped up and quickly ran into the train the hadn't leaf yet as Sonic followed, still shooting at him, the Lycan saw both side doors were open. He ran into the train and out of the other side, Sonic firing bullets after him.

Sonic ejected the magazine of one to the guns and put the other one up. As he put the new magazine in, the Lycan ran off. Sonic used his thumb to snap the slide back into place and ran into the train and followed the Lycan down the train aisles. Sonic saw the Lycan leave the side of the train and run down the dark tunnel, but that didn't stop Sonic from jumping threw the small square window on the door at the end of the train car, Sonic rolled on the rails and jumped up and pursued the Lycan.

Tails jumped back into his hiding place, the slide of his Beretta locked back, he looked and noticed he had no more magazines leaf, he stood still and dropped the weapon, hoping for a miracle to happen.

The Lycan holding the sub-machine gun ejected his magazine and looked at it, it was empty. At this the Lycan threw the weapon down and ran through the train aisle, as he ran through, he didn't notice that Tails had seen him and was now running behind him, as the Lycan reached the door, Tails jumped on him and they both with through the door, busting it down.

Tails tried hard to pin the Lycan down but to no avail, the Lycan grabbed him by the throat and tossed him away from him. As the Lycan got up, Tails noticed his eyes were showing signs of transformation. Tails, out of fear and adrenaline, began to hiss, as the human lost his form and began to look like a wolf.

As the Lycan's hands went bony and his flesh grew gray fur, he roared and attacked Tails, winning by tackling him.

Tails' yells echoed down the tunnel.

The Lycan being chased by Sonic jumped up on an elevated platform down in the tunnel and sat against the wall. The room he was in was nothing but concreted stone. He dug his hands into his wound and pulled out the silver bullet he was shot with and dropped it. He then heard footsteps down the tunnel and ran off.

Sonic stopped at the same elevated platform, the smell of Lycan blood was strong. Sonic stepped up onto the platform and walked over to a silver object on the ground and picked it up. Sonic put the bullet down as he heard a yell and he edged towards the end of the elevated piece of floor, his back to the wall. As he picked his gun up to rest by his head, he began to look down the tunnel when a train almost took his head straight from his shoulders, causing him to jerk back. Sonic looked over to his right and saw a trail of blood smudged on the corner of the wall. Sonic walked to the corner and looked around it. All that Sonic saw was a vent that led to the lower levels of the tunnel. Sonic rushed over and- leaning over- yanked the vent open and dropped down inside.

The room was a lot different, it was brick instead of stone, but Sonic didn't have time for sightseeing. As he hit the ground, he jumped up and aimed his gun at the two corners ahead of him. When he didn't see anything, he turned around and searched that way. As Sonic looked in the current direction, he jerked around and kneeled while firing his gun after a gunshot came from behind him. The bullets finally hit their target and the Lycan hit the floor writhing in pain.

As he moved about on the ground, Sonic ejected his magazine and reapplied it to the G-17's breach as he walked to the Lycan. He then pinned the Lycan down with his foot and emptied the rest of the bullets into the Lycan's body. Lycan blood, sickly fumed at Sonic's nostrils, but he showed no sign of repulse.

Sonic looked down at the Desert Eagle that was next to the Lycan's dead body. He bent over and picked it up and ejected the magazine. Sonic squinted his eyes and looked more closely. His conclusions were correct. The bullets gave off a blue, eye burning glow and Sonic reapplied the Desert Eagle's clip and the blinding light disappeared.

Sonic put the gun in his back pocket and his G-17 in its holster. He breathed slowly and he then jerked around, hearing a roar from another Lycan.

Sonic quickly reached in his pockets and pull four objects out.

The Lycan came down the vent and ran at Sonic, who turned around and threw the objects. The circular, metal tablets then grew blades around themselves' in midair and were embedded into the Lycans chest who was stunned for a moment. Giving Sonic the chance to escape.

The blue hedgehog ran down a brick corridor, the musky underground atmosphere still brushed over him. He ran through a wooden door and quickly stopped behind a wall to hide from the Lycan, which he knew was not far behind him.

Sonic heard something beside him and looked over to see a ladder leading up to a vertical tunnel. Roars and cheering were the sounds he heard. Sonic put his hands on the fence, the only barrier that was between him and the ladder and he listened more closely. Sonic's eyes widened and he thought, '_No, those couldn't be…_' Sonic jerked around and saw the shadow of his pursuing enemy and he ran off jumping up onto a broken ladder to escape, just in time to get away from the following werewolf.

Two Lycans were in a brawl with each other, they were in their true forms and scratching and biting each other. Other Lycans that were in human form watched from the sidelines and cheered the two fighting Lycans on.

Silence fell as a shotgun blast rang threw the smoky atmosphere of the room. Some Lycans dropped their beer bottles and others held their cigarettes in their hands as the shooter walked in and held the shotgun by his side. He was a black hedgehog with some red markings.

He walked to the two now calm Lycans that were returning human form, one had long back length brown hair and other had shorter hair of the same color.

"You're all acting like a pact of rapid DOGS!!!" Shadow yelled to the group and he became calm once again, "And that, gentlemen, simply will not do. Not if you expect to defeat the Vampires on their own ground… not if you expect to survive at all." Shadow looked at the beat, exhausted human Lycans, "PIERCE, TAYLOR!" Shadow inhaled deeply, "Go put some clothes on, will you."

Shadow watched as the naked humans then left and he turned around and walked away. Unaware of the event that had just taken place in the subway.


End file.
